Consumer electronics are rapidly evolving towards a network of Internet of Things. As such, compatibility between devices and standards is of upmost importance. Devices need to be able to communicate and identify information generated for the specific device and/or for the legacy device. To facilitate the coexistence of old and new devices, standards specifications are being developed such that, for example, a communication device or STA can receive a WLAN frame and either process or defer processing based on the information contained within the frame. In IEEE 802.11ax for example, On-Off Keying (OOK) and 8 times repetition (Rep8) coding was proposed to resolve the link-budget imbalance problem. However, packet classification with information regarding the use of OOK/Rep8 does not currently exist.
A number of issues arise from this scenario. One issue is the inability for a legacy device to properly defer transmission upon reception of a WLAN 802.11 ax frame. Another issue includes improper processing of a WLAN 802.11ax frame as legacy, OOK, or Rep8. Still another issue includes the added cost to system processing in determining correct modulation and/or coding when not identified within the frame. It is with these and other considerations that the present improvements have been developed.